Fontanero
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Que hubiera sucedido si Jane y Maura hubiesen seguido el camino de sus padres? Aún así se habrían encontrado?
1. Chapter 1

ESTE SERÁ MI PRIMER FIC RIZZLES Y ESPERO LEER SU OPINIÓN AL RESPECTO DE ESTA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCIÓN ;) Díganme si debo continuar :)

Jane Rizzoli había anhelado muchas cosas en su vida, lo primero fue ser un chico, de alguna manera cuando era niña se había dado cuenta de que los chicos tenían una vida más fácil y gozaban de ciertas libertades que las niñas no tenían como estar hasta tarde jugando fuera de casa, con el paso del tiempo Jane olvido ese anhelo; años después se encontró queriendo asistir a BCU he incluso había recibido su carta de aceptación , pero con dos hermanos más jóvenes , su madre un ama de casa y su padre un fontanero, Jane no tenía el suficiente dinero para asistir a una de las mejores universidades del país para estudiar Derecho Penal y Criminalista,no al menos que dejara a sus hermanos sin estudios y sus padres quebrándose la cabeza por maneras de hacer rendir el dinero, así que Jane se olvidó de eso; luego conoció a Korsak un detective de la unidad de homicidios que solía tomar su cena y bebidas en el Dirty Robert con sus colegas después de la oficina, mientras Jane trabajaba a tiempo parcial en la barra, el le habló de la academia de policía y eso hizo el anhelo de Jane , sería su segunda mejor opción antes de terminar trabajando a tiempo completo con su padre en el negocios familiar como un fontanero , pero entonces justo después de haber sido aceptada en la academia un accidente con un borracho en la barra y una botella rota que término cortando el ligamento de su pierna izquierda le habían dejado fuera de la carrera como policía antes de que siquiera comenzara; haber arreglado el ligamento requeriría mucho dinero, la terapia física y un arduo trabajo, pero para cuando Jane recuperó el noventa por ciento de su movimiento en la pierna , ya había superado el rango de edad para ingresar a la academia, así que una vez más, Jane se olvidó de el y sólo charla a con los detectives y policías que frecuentaban el bar.

Cinco años después su padre abandonó a su madre por una mujer veinte años menor que el y dos años menor que su hermano menor Tommy. Lo que dejó a Jane como el único en la familia con certificación para correr el negocio de la familia, así que lo hizo, en el día trabajaba como fontanero y en la noche cubría la barra del Dirty Robert. Haciendo dinero suficiente para pagar la hipoteca de la casa de su madre, su apartamento y las multas de Tommy, así como una ayuda ocasional para Frankie que había seguido sus pasos para ingresar a la academia y ahora estaba por comenzar su trabajo en patrulla.

Así fue como Jane olvidó sus anhelos uno a uno, algo dentro de ella, su lado conformista, le decía que era mejor así, su vida era tranquila y tenía una techo sobre su cabeza y tres comidas diarias en su mesa, con una escapada ocasional a algún centro nocturno para divertirse y olvidar lo que había dejado atrás.

Todo cambiaría cuando su destino se cruzará con Maura, la hija del mafioso más famoso de Boston.

Jane salió se sus pensamientos cuando siento un labios pastoreo por su cuello expuesto. Jane sonrió y miró a la mujer recostada en el otro lado de la cama, ahora despierta- Ummm... Maur, te he despertado?- murmuró Jane haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para dar más espacio a Maura para trabajar. Maura aprovechó el nuevo espacio al descubierto.

\- Hnnn estabas pensando demasiado duro, cariño...- dijo entre besos. Jane rió

\- Como es eso posible?

\- Es un decir ...- respondió Maura con un encogimiento de hombros . Jane arqueó una ceja

\- Estas utilizando expresiones mundanas!?

Maura hizo un puchero y golpeo el hombro de Jane juguetona mente . Ambas compartieron una sonrisa.

\- En que pensabas?- inquirió Maura ahora su cuerpo sobre la mitad del cuerpo de Jane

\- En como nos conocimos...- respondió la morena

\- Es una buena historia- dijo Maura mirando a los labios de Jane.

\- Si que lo es...-murmuró Jane antes de capturar sus labios en un beso lento que pronto se convirtió en caliente.


	2. Chapter 2

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! AQUÍ VIENE EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC

Hace seis meses...

Como ya era frecuente en la época invernal en Boston , las cañerías, tuberías e instalaciones de plomería sufrían los estragos del exceso de uso y falta de mantenimiento. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa para Jane, dinero extra.

\- Hey Rizzoli! Una cañería esta esperando por ti!?

Jane puso los ojos. Detective Crowe era un ejemplo digno de lo que es un cerdo patán, Jane aún no podía creer que personas como el fueran miembros del departamento de Policía de Boston, le revolvía el estómago.

\- Otro caso sin resolver, detective..?- respondió con desdén , sabiendo que cuando Crowe se presentaba en el bar en la hora feliz era generalmente por una razón, su caso se había cerrado sin resolver.

Crowe cerró el pico. Jane sonrió triunfante sabiendo que había ganado. Dando un último vistazo al contenido en su caja de herramientas , tomó su chaqueta y salió de la barra en el frío aire de Boston.

Tres horas le había tomado para llegar del centro de la ciudad a la calle de Beacon Hill , donde su cliente le esperaba. Jane detuvo su viejo Grand Marquise frente a una de las residencias elegantes.

Llegó al timbre en la puerta y tocó.

Ni un minuto después una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y elegantemente vestida le abrió la puerta.

\- Disculpe, alguien llamo a Rizzoli & hijos?

La mujer frente a ella sonrió aliviada

\- Si, aunque de eso ya hace cuatro horas . Que le tomó tanto tiempo?

Un soplo de viento helado llegó de golpe, causando a Jane estremecerse visiblemente. La joven mujer parecía darse cuenta y le invitó a entrar.

\- Lo siento!- se disculpó . Jane caminó dentro en la hermosa sala de estar.

\- No hay problema. El tráfico se ha hecho aún más pesado, todo mundo parece querer sacar sus autos en la carretera incluso si sólo tiene que ir a dos cuadras de distancia.- bromeo Jane.

La mujer frunció el ceño- La contaminación suele aumentar en climas gélidos, contrario a lo que se suele pensar...

Jane no podía creer que su comentario había inspirado lo que la mayoría de las personas conocerían como diarrea verbal. De repente consiente de que su tiempo era limitado, cortó la charlas ociosa de la mujer.

\- Mmm...claro, claro...- asintió en comprensión a pesar de que no una palabra se había quedado en su cabeza- le importaría indicarme el problema? Mencionó en el teléfono que una fuga de agua se estaba filtrando en su sótano...

La castaña se ruborizó , consiente de que una vez más estaba entreteniendo a la mujer.

Jane siguió a la castaña a través de la casa y escaleras hacia abajo como ya era visible un estancamiento de agua en el suelo del sótano. Jane se recrimino internamente por no traer consigo sus botas impermeables.

\- Déjeme dar un vistazo y veré si el problema no es más que una muesca o rosca suelta u alguna otra cosa menor que sea de pronta reparación...- Jane comenzó a explicar conforme seguía su camino hacia el piso encharcado.

\- Lamento informarle que de acuerdo a mi inspección visual, el problema podrían ser tuberías defectuosas, lo que siguiere un trabajo mayor...- contrarrestó la castaña de pie sobre el último escalón .

Jane reprimió un gemido, siempre había alguien que buscaba la manera de decirle como hacer su trabajo, si eran tan buenos, por que le llamaban?. En vez de soltar un comentario sarcástico , Jane asintió - daré un vistazo y yo le informaré...

\- Isles, Maura Isles

\- Señorita Isles, yo le buscare cuando identifique el problema, si es lo que ha pensado colocaré algo provisional para evitar que el agua continué cayendo e iremos desde ahí. Que le parece?

Maura asintió complacida.- Muy bien, si me necesita estaré en la cocina.-Jane asintió y miro a Maura subir los escalones.

\- Eso es un buen culo...- murmuro Jane para si misma antes de caminar en busca de las tuberías, sus zapatos llenos de agua.

Tras un arduo reconocimiento del problema , Jane había llegado a una conclusión... Maura Isles tenía razón. Lo que físicamente parecía una gotera inofensiva más bien era la minúscula representación del problema real. Las tuberías debían ser cambiadas...en su totalidad.

Así que según lo prometido, Jane ajusto las tuercas más apretadas y coloco cinta plástica alrededor de ellas para cortar el goteo del agua.

Fueron cuarenta minutos después cuando subió los escalones del sótano y caminó por el largo pasillo que le llevaría a la entrada principal/ sala y cocina donde había permanecido hace unos minutos.

Cuando salió del pasillo y giró a la izquierda para entrar a la cocina, se detuvo en seco ante la escena ante sus ojos.

Ahí estaba Maura Isles rodeada de cinco hombres armados y lo que parecía ser un Paddy Doyle sangrante sentado en su barra de la cocina.

\- Oh mierda...- pensó

Todos los ojos se volvieron a Jane que parecía muy casual de pie sosteniendo su caja de herramientas.

Un parpadeo después los cinco hombres le apuntaban con sus armas.

\- Señorita Isles...?- inquirió Jane.

Ante la pregunta Doyle y Jane miraron a ella mientras los cinco hombres mantenían su mirada en la morena.

\- Bajen sus armas- dijo, pero nadie movió un músculo. Maura observó a su padre y dijo- diles que bajen sus armas.

Doyle le observó por un momento antes de asentir en dirección de sus hombres que ahora llevaban a Jane hacia una de las sillas del comedor. Jane miró boquiabierta, Maura acababa de dar órdenes a Paddy Doyle!?

Maura ignoró las miradas dadas a ella y rápidamente inspeccionó la herida en el hombro de Paddy.

\- Es sólo un roce, pero aún así tengo que desinfectar la herida y dar al menos tres o cuatro puntos de sutura

Paddy asintió haciendo una mueca y mirando a Jane.

\- Quien es ella?- su voz profunda llenaba la habitación . Maura trabajaba en la herida, a la vez que respondió.

\- Es el fontanero

Paddy entrecerró los ojos en Jane que le devolvía la mirada. Paddy podría darle eso, nadie además de Maura y su familia tenían los nervios para ello.

\- Una mujer?- cuestiono escéptico

\- No veo el problema, es menos llamativo.- aseguro Maura- además, como el fácil de ver se encuentra muy bien construida físicamente y parece tener el temple- continuo- he terminado

Doyle acomodó su camisa ensangrentada, su vista aún fija en Jane. Después de un tiempo asintió a sus hombres que iniciaron sus camino fuera de la casa.

\- Gracias, Maura...

\- No hay nada que agradecer. Papá

La quijada de Jane cayó al suelo ante esa palabras, sus ojos fijos en ambos, padre e hija mientras se despedían.

Maura cerró la puerta lateral y con un suspiro se volvió a Jane como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Cuanto tiempo le tomará reparar el problema?- inquirió mientras volvía a la cocina y guardaba metódicamente su equipo médico básico.

Jane parpadeo justo antes de hablar por primera vez en minutos- Que demonios fue eso!?- exclamó


	3. Chapter 3

Maura Isles no era su nombre real , era el alias que su padre había sugerido que adquiriera por su seguridad. Su verdadero nombre era Maura Dorothea Doyle , hija de Patrick Doyle y la Dra Esperanza Martín , eso era biológicamente, mientras que sus otros padres eran grandes amigos y miembros de la familia. Los Doctores Isles, le habían adoptado para que los enemigos de Doyle le le convirtieren en un objetivo constante de sus ataques. Los Isles nunca habían tenido hijos y sus relaciones mercantiles con Doyle eran muy poco conocidas. Así que Maura permanecería segura mientras aprendía lo que más le gustaba. Medicina. Más sería cuestión de tiempo para que relevara a su padre y se encargará del negocio de la familia. Maura no era ajena a ello, sin embargo confiaba en que pasarían una decena de años más antes de que eso sucediera.

Jane asintió ante la nueva información , claramente aún no muy consciente de lo que todo ello significaba.

Maura le miró casi con anhelo, ella había confesado su mayor secreto y la mujer frente a ella aún mantenía la compostura. Ella era feliz por ello.

Usualmente, cuando otros habían llegado a conocer su verdadera identidad, las cosas por lo general no terminaban bien. Jane parecía ser la primera excepción.

El silencio llego por un momento entre las mujeres, antes de que la morena se pusiera de pie abruptamente y comenzara a caminar de lado a lado en la sala de estar murmurando cosas al azar.

Maura le observó por un momento antes de interrumpir a la mujer en su andar.

\- Jane...-llamó una vez- Jane!- una vez más , sin resultado- Jane!- esta vez Jane detuvo sus movimiento y miró a ella.

Ambas se encontraban de pie una frente a la otra.

\- Asi que, eres la hija de Paddy- Maura asintió- hija de los Isles- volvió a asentir- y trabajas en el hospital general de Boston como cirujano de trauma...-una vez más Maura asintió - y no vas a matarme...?-Jane inquirió confundida.

Según lo que el conocimiento popular que ha adquirido con los años sobre las mafias a través de las peliculas, era que, si descubrías secretos de las mismas, por error o lo que fuere, eso significaba una sentencia de muerte.

Maura frunció el ceño ante la mención de lo último- Porque habría de matarte? - Maura no lo entendía.

\- Porque se tu secreto, y perteneces a la mafia irlandesa...?

Jane sentía que era bastante obvio el curso de acción en una situación como esta.

Maura se cruzó de brazos. Jane levantó las manos en señal de rendición .

\- Sólo te pido que me dejes despedir de mi familia y amigos, necesito dar a Jo a un buen hogar donde cuidaran de ella!-exclamo

\- No voy a matarte, no cuando mi padre ahora te conoce...y quien es Jo?-cuestionó Maura de repente curiosa por los seres cercanos a la morena.

Fue Jane quien ahora fruncía el ceño- No vas a matarme!?-cuestionó casi ...casi desilusionada por este rumbo de los acontecimientos -por que?

Maura le miró- De verdad sólo acabas de preguntarme, porque no voy a matar a usted?-era tan irreal.

Jane asintió , ahora más relajada- Ya sabes, lo normal según las películas sería eso, no soy un miembro de tu familia...

Maura negó con la cabeza - ahí es donde te equivocas...- su tono descendió bajo.

Jane se tensó ante el repentino cambio de la bella mujer, parecía casi depredadora...

Maura sonrió con confianza- Tu eres ahora un miembro de mi personal...mi padre te ha reconocido como mi fontanero, es por ello que desistió de sus acciones sin más resistencia, el confía en mi juicio.

Jane soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo- menos mal...- se movió a donde su caja de herramientas había quedado olvidada y la tomó en su mano antes de volver a su camino hacia la salida. Cuando tocó la manija de la puerta las palabras de Maura llegaron a su mente dispersa...el shock escrito en todo su rostro. Se volvió a la castaña que le observaba fijamente. Una mirada sin duda digna de un Doyle...la caja de herramientas cayó al suelo.- no querrás decir que yo...

Maura sonrió victoriosa- No lo estoy insinuando. Insinuar daría lugar a la duda, y no la hay. Tu eres mi "fontanero"- afirmó

Era una noche bastante movida en el Dirty Robert y Jane estaba agradecida por ello, su mente atiborrada de órdenes que atender para los clientes. Fantástico para olvidar los últimos días de su vida. Algo que necesitaba hacer con desesperación . Y estaba trabajando, hasta que escucho esa voz melódica que parecía seguirle a cada lugar donde fuese.

\- Vino tinto, el mejor que tenga para ofrecer

Maura había entrado a el pequeño bar, atravesando las pequeñas multitudes que se encontraban vagando de un lado a otro. Pronto sus ojos cayeron en su objetivo. Sin un segundo pensamiento tomó uno de los pocos asientos libres en la barra.

Jane no se dignó a mirar a ella y murmurando un "en seguida señora" se movió ágilmente por la barra y atendió su orden.

Maura no hizo ningún intento por llamar la atención de la morena , simplemente permaneció ahí, bebiendo un vino que prefería no haber ordenado.

Jane pasó el resto de su turno ignorando a Maura. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el antiguó adagio de su madre funcionara "si lo ignoras pronto desaparecerá"

Cuatro horas después, Jane abandonaba el bar por la salida del servicio, nadie a la vista. Cubriendo lo más que podía su cuerpo ante las ventiscas frías comenzó su viaje a su viejo auto estacionado a las afueras del bar. Cuando estaba por concluir el tramo del oscuro callejón. Dos enormes hombres se interpusieron en su camino.

\- Nuestro jefe le espera- un tercer hombre finamente vestido apareció de entre los enormes musculosos. Con un chasquido de dedos las moles humanas tomaron a Jane .

Jane no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse cuando ya le habían introducido en lo que presume era una camioneta blindada.

\- Hay! Cuidado que yo si soy humana!- recrimino a los gorilas que le aventaron cual saco de papas en los sillones de piel negra.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y el vehículo se movió de inmediato.

Jane resopló y se acomodó en el asiento lo mejor que pudo, sus manos aferrando se a su pequeña bolsa de lona donde guardaba sus cambios de ropa.

\- Ahora que tengo tu atención. Creo que debemos hablar sobre trabajo...mi querido fontanero...

Jane apretó los dientes negándose a ver a la mujer gruñó- Pensé que a la familia se le trata bien- reprochó

\- Es por eso que estas aquí. De no serlo estarías en un maletero con una bolsa en la cabeza y atada de pies y manos

Jane miró a la mujer a su lado. Sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir con este juego del gato y el ratón por más tiempo. Dos semanas habían sido ya bastante . Decidió hacer algo que no solía hacer. Cedió

\- Que tengo que hacer...?-suspiró resignada

Maura sonrió - Lo que hacen todos los fontaneros...encargarse de las fugas y arreglar los desastres.-declaró alegremente


	4. Chapter 4

Jane permanecía en el baño de la gasolinera, intentando deshacerse del olor y sabor putrefacto que inundaba sus sentidos. Se había lavado las manos al menos una decena de veces con limpiador de pisos, su rostro con jabón de manos y su boca con enjuague bucal y pasta de dientes, sin embargo aún podía degustar en sus papilas el olor a carne putrefacta y en sus manos aún veía la sangre...

Maura le observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Clínicamente hablando puedo decir que después de dos series de ciclos de limpieza, estas más limpia que un quirófano...

Jane frenó sus movimientos, dejando correr el agua por el desagüe.

\- ...hemos pasado ya bastante tiempo aquí. Tenemos que ir. Cinco minutos más .

\- Como puedes actuar como si no hubiese sucedido nada? Como si...

-...no hubiésemos estado en lo más parecido a un rastro humano- Maura hizo una pausa para mirar a su reloj de pulsera- hace veinte y tres menudos? - inquirió.

Jane le miró a través del espejo. Los ojos de Maura se encontraron con los suyos.

\- A mis quince años presencie la muerte del hombre que había intentado secuestrarme, mi padre creyó que era lo correcto para mi aprender cuál es el castigo de los que amenazan a la familia.

Ante esas palabras Jane no sabía si sentir pena por aquella alma o pena por Maura.

\- Cierra la llave del agua, hay que ser cuidadosos con el medio ambiente Jane, te veré afuera.- y con eso Maura dejó su lugar en el marco de la puerta. Jane observó el remolino del agua por un minuto más antes de girar la llave y salir al encuentro de la castaña.

\- Janie tienes que comer más , te veo delgada...- Angela tomó la barbilla de Jane para mirarle a los ojos. Jane frunció el ceño retirando se de la mirada fija de su madre.- tienes ojeras Jane...estas haciendo turnos dobles otra vez?

Jane gimió mientras llenaba su taza de café- Ma, no estoy haciendo turnos extras en el bar...simplemente - Jane suspiró e inhaló el aroma del café recién hecho- ...no he ...no lo se...- bebió su café - creo que moriría sin la cafeína- declaró intentando desviar la atención de su madre.

Angela frunció el ceño, limpiando sus manos en el mandil en su cintura.

\- Tienes que dejar de consumir tanto café, los médicos dicen que no es bueno...

Jane entornó los ojos - Curioso que sean los propios médicos los que más cafeína consumen-informó con una sonrisa en los labios a la vez que se alejaba de su madre y de vuelta en su habitación. Maura le recriminaría de nuevo si no llegaba a tiempo.

De pie frente a la casa blanca en Beacon Hill, Jane dejó escapar un suspiro antes de tocar a la puerta blanca.

De inmediato la castaña le abrió la puerta.

\- Señorita Isles...-saludó Jane.

\- Entra.-indicó dando paso a Jane. Y así lo hizo la morena- y llámame Maura, al menos cuando estemos en un entorno informal, creo que sería lo correcto de hacer, después de todo, nuestra relación tiene que ser más allá de compañeras de trabajo o empleada y empleador ...

Jane apretó el agarre en su caja de herramientas, ni de cerca cómoda ante las palabras de la mujer frente a ella.

\- Sería posible que comience con mi trabajo lo más pronto? Aún tengo tres llamadas más que atender y no me gustaría llegar tarde a casa, para un cambio.-interrumpió sin el ánimo de prolongar su "conversación".

Maura le analizó por un minuto, al instante comprendiendo que Jane estaba incómoda y en una postura defensiva, entendiendo que era mejor dejar a la mujer su espacio, asintió, guiando a la morena a su sótano donde el trabajo en sus tuberías aún se encontraba pendiente .

Jane se inmediato abrió su estuche y comenzó su trabajo.

\- Cuanto tiempo le tomará, Jane?- inquirió Maura desde las escaleras.

\- En un par de horas estará terminado.-afirmó Jane moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

Maura sonrió.- Vas entendiendo, Jane.

Complacida con la respuesta de la morena, Maura subió a la casa para preparar su té del medio día.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura salía del cuarto de lavado después de su cirugía cuando se encontró con Jake.

\- Dr Amstrong no le he visto en un tiempo...

\- Dr Isles es un gusto como siempre verle...aunque creo que en este caso ha sido usted quien se me ha escondido en estos últimos días...

Maura sonrió cortésmente.

\- Jake...

\- Vamos Maura, cuando me darás la oportunidad de llevarte a una cita? Con suerte lograre estar dentro de los favoritos de tu madre que tengan su bendición para cortejar a su querida hija.

Maura rió

\- Es sobre una especie de concurso de popularidad ?

\- Por supuesto que no Maura, mi interés en ti es completamente legítimo y, a pesar de que la opinión de tu madre sería alentadora, la verdad es que no me importa más lo que tu pienses de mi.

Maura observó a su colega. Jake sin duda es atractivo, inteligente y con una personalidad encantadora y, había necesidades físicas que había dejado de cuidar hace ya un tiempo...

\- Saldremos esta noche...7:30...-ofreció la castaña.

Jake sonrió ampliamente.

\- Estaré ahí sin falta- aceptó.

Maura llegó a su casa justo después de una merecida comida en su cafetería favorita cerca del hospital. Al entrar lo primero que notó fue una chamarra y gorra recientemente familiar colgados en el perchero de entrada. Jane estaba en la casa, posiblemente colocando las nuevas piezas que tenía que reponer desde su trabajo de ayer. Maura se dirigió al sótano. De inmediato se encontró con tuberías picadas en el suelo una caja de herramientas y una morena en camiseta ligera que dejaba a la vista un sostén deportivo y piel bronceada a perlada en sudor...la sola vista haciendo su lengua recorrer sus labios, su mente viajando a lo que esos músculos se sentirían.

Jane sabía que Maura le estaba observando, había reconocido su perfume a distancia, sin embargo continuó ajustando la última tuerca.

\- Ha esto le llamo un trabajo concluido. Buena tarde Dr Isles...

Jane comenzó a recoger el pequeño desorden que había a su alrededor, una jornada en el Dirty Robert aún le esperaba.

\- Asi que, ahora es seguro utilizar el sistema de cañerías?

\- Más que seguro, ha quedado como nueva.- Jane recogió los tubos reemplazados y su herramienta- ahora si me disculpa, tengo que continuar con el trabajo...

Maura asíntio- Te acompaño a la salida...se te ofrece un poco de agua?- sugirió

Jane negó con la cabeza- No, gracias...me tengo que ir, sabe donde encontrarme...

Tras la partida de Jane, Maura se preparó para si cita, un largo baño le esperaba.

Al día siguiente cuando Jane se encontraba de camino a una escuela donde tenían una fuga de agua que al parecer el conserje era incapaz de resolver por su cuenta, notó que faltaban un par de llaves y la perica...no hay plomero que se respete que no cuente con su herramienta más indispensable ...la perica. Recordando que la casa de Maura fue su última parada el día de ayer, Jane aceleró para llegar a Beacon Hill, deteniéndose frente a la gran casa, tocó a la puerta un par de veces antes de que un hombre semi desnudo en bata y despeinado le abrirse la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

\- En que le puedo ayudar?-inquirió Jake frotando el sueño de sus ojos.

Jane le miró-... Lo siento, creo que me he equivocado de número...

\- A quien esta buscando?

\- Maura...

Jake sonrió- Le diré que baje en un segundo...

Jane no tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que una Maura cubierta en una bata de seda le diese la bienvenida.

\- Que sorpresa Jane...

\- Me parece que olvide un par de cosas ayer y ahora mismo me dirijo a un trabajo así que...

\- Por supuesto! Ve por ellas, adelante!-alentó la castaña.

Jane asintió y se dirigió al sótano. Un minuto después estaba en la puerta una vez más

\- Le agradezco Dr Isles, lamento interrumpir su mañana que tenga un buen día- Jane de marchó sin esperar una respuesta y es que algo en ver a su jefa besando a el hombre en bata le hacia sentirse mal del estómago.

Maura y Jake no notaron su ausencia si no minutos después de que rompieron su beso. Jake había vuelto a bajar en busca de café, más el café había sido olvidado...

\- Maldición!

-Esa es la quinta vez esta mañana. Que sucede contigo Rizzoli!? Cambiar la tubería de la caldera es demasiado para ti? Debí recomendar a alguien más para el trabajo?-amonestó el conserje.

\- De que hablas Tom, soy lo mejor en todo Boston...simplemente mi mente esta en otro lado...-murmuro maniobrando sobre la caldera humeante y ajustando la nueva pieza sobre ella. Siseo ante la quemadura del vapor-maldita desagradecida!-gritó-le estoy arreglando y continúa a fastidiarme!

Tom frunció el ceño- Lo bueno es que Ángela no esta aquí para escucharte...

Jane murmuró otra maldición terminando su ajuste y recogió sus herramientas mirando detenidamente por un segundo a la perica en su mano,la vieja herramienta causando acides en su garganta- Tendrás alguna perica que puedas darme a cambio de la mía?

\- Pero la tuya funciona a la perfección...

\- Simplemente no funciona para mi...supongo-destellos de Maura en los brazos de aquel hombre le vinieron a la mente-...tienes una o no?-inquirió entre dientes...

\- Sígueme...

El día de Jane sólo empeoro cuando en su turno doble el bar estaba lleno.

\- 700...800...1,200...-contó los billetes en el tarro de propinas - al menos los pagos del mes estarán cubiertos a tiempo...-dijo para si misma en la soledad del bar.

Moviéndose de lado a lado para dejar todo en su lugar listo para cerrar, su lesión comenzó a incomodar...siempre era lo mismo y a pesar de que se había acostumbrado al dolor no dejaba de ser una molestia...

Cerrando el último candado en la piedra trasera del Dirtty Robert , Jane se sabía observada. Aspirando el frío aire de la madrugada se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el cañón de una pistola entre las cejas.

\- Paddy quiere verte...-fue lo último que escucho antes de ser noqueada.

Minutos después Jane gimió al sentir las punzadas en su cabeza...- Maldición...

\- Te ha tomado sólo quince minutos volver en ti...pareces ser de cabeza dura...

Jane sonrió sin abrir los ojos aún intentando detener el dolor punzante - Eso me lo dicen mucho...-se burló.

\- No tienes medio de mi?

Jane rió abriendo los ojos lentamente ante la luz del foco sobre su cabeza...así que esta parte de las películas de mafiosos es cierta,pensó, al verse rodeada de oscuridad salvo la pequeña luz y sentir las ataduras en sus muñecas.

\- Si fuese a matarme ya lo habría hecho...y si fuese a torturarme a estas alturas estaría sudando mi propia sangre...aunque por otro lado, no tengo idea de lo que podría querer de mi...

Paddy se colocó bajo la luz y le miró- Inteligente también...

Jane frunció el ceño.- Mire, lo que tenga que decir hágalo...preferiría estar en mi cama durmiendo que aquí...-refunfuño.

\- No estas en posición de pedir nada, Jane Rizzoli...-gruñó Paddy , atrayendo la atención de la morena- se que estas muy lejos de ser el fontanero de mi hija...se lo de tu madre, tus hermanos y la huida de tu cobarde padre...

Jane tiró de sus ataduras consiguiendo lo más cerca que podía del hombre- Déjalos fuera de esto!- gruñó en advertencia.

\- Eso depende de ti, Rizzoli. No te he matado porque veo el talento en ti. De haber sido un policía como querías en un principio, creo que habrías sido uno de los mejores y un digno "rival"...y pienso que la pérdida de ellos será mi ganancia.

\- Que es lo que quieres?-escupió Jane.

\- Mis hombres me informaron que te las arreglaste para no vomitar en tu primera limpieza...

\- Digamos que pensé en un cierto trabajo que tuve hace años...

\- Cuando trabajaste en el rastro de Willy hace cinco años? Buena elección...-congratuló.

\- Lejos de ello...pero fue la mejor manera de terminar con lo que tenía frente a mi...

Paddy sonrió .- Es por ello que veo en ti un gran potencial! Te entrenaré , mi hija es inteligente pero no es la adecuada para enseñarte lo que hay que hacer en este negocio.- Paddy arrojó un sobre amarillo tamaño ofició a los pies de Jane- ese dinero y documentos te servirán para crear tu tapadera , renunciarás a ese bar y tu trabajo de fontanería - Jane se preparó para protestar, pero Paddy le interrumpió- esa será tu primera orden, no te molestes en buscarme, yo te encontrare...

Jane vio a Paddy desaparecer en la oscuridad , sus ataduras lo hicieron unos segundos después. Jane observó el paquete en el suelo. Y luego a su alrededor, sabiendo que nadie le observaba tomó el paquete.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Es que no podemos reunirnos en algún café o bar? Esto de ser "levantada" cada que voy al súper o por la tintorería o incluso ahora que estoy paseando a Jo...es incómodo, siempre término perdiendo alguna camisa o playera ya que tus monigotes tienen cero tacto. - se quejó acariciando al perro en su regazo.

\- No estoy para bromas, Jane, por obvias razones no podemos hacer lo que tu dices...a caso vez a Benji Salvatore sentado cómodamente en un restaurant del centro? - gruñó Paddy sentado junto a Jane en la parte trasera de la camioneta blindada.

Jane no dijo nada, esperando a su maestro hablar.

\- Como esta Maura?

La castaña se había convertido en la encomienda principal de Paddy para ella. Después de todo estaba siendo entrenada para convertirse en su "fontanero" que ahora Jane sabía significaba ser la mano derecha de una de las cabezas de la organización en este caso la heredera de la familia Doyle. El puesto significaba proteger a la familia, sus miembros y los intereses de la familia a toda costa. Debía saberlo todo. Viviría para mantener a la familia fuerte.

Jane pensó en que responder- No ha habido actividad sospechosa a su alrededor, su trabajo en el hospital marcha a la perfección, sus padres le han visitado el fin de semana y se mantiene viendo al Dr Amstrong...-informo, siendo sincera puede que en realidad Paddy estuviera verificando si se atrevería a mentirle, por mucho que sorpresivamente pareciere que estaba llenando sus espectativas no era tonta como para creer que Paddy le confiaría la vida de su única hija sólo en sus inexpertas manos.

Paddy arqueo una ceja. Jane le vio apretar los puños.

\- Ese hombre no se ha dignado a decirle a mi hija que el mismo tiene una hija de 15 años...el no es digno de mi hija...-gruñó.

Jane murmuró un "estoy de acuerdo" que no pasó desapercibido por Paddy.

\- Jane, aún permaneces soltera, no es así?-inquirió en tono afirmativo. Jane asintió. - Bien, en ese caso, necesito que seduzcas a Maura para que se olvide de ese hombre, al menos contigo se que estará segura, se todo lo que debo saber de ti, y no tendré que preocuparme de que se suscite un embarazo no deseado...

Jane abrió cómicamente la boca, ocasionando que el propio Paddy se mofara de su expresión.

\- Me esta pidiendo que me acueste con su hija!? Me ha subido a su camioneta en el medio de la noche, separando a Jo de su árbol favorito para decir que mi próxima asignación es acostarme con Maura?- cuestionó totalmente iracunda.

En eso la unidad frenó de improvisto haciendo que su cabeza golpeara toldo de la misma. - Joder!- exclamo frotando el chichón en su nuca.

\- Ya esta cargada- Paddy le arrojó un arma en el regazo de donde Jo había saltado ante el altercado- ahora mueve ese culo, Rosseti no se puede escapar, ya me debe bastante y parece que esta haciendo amistad con Salvatore, hay que enseñarle que con los Dyle nadie se mete...-al instante salió disparado de la camioneta, tres unidades más se les unieron, no llegaron entrar al almacén del puerto cuando una lluvia de balas llovieron sobre ellos, de inmediato Jane llevóa Paddy a cubierto.

\- Buenos reflejos Rizzoli...-congratuló antes de salir y avanzar a su objetivo. Jane suspiró y salió tras él.

\- Dr Isles, la ambulancia esta en camino, al parecer ha habido una víctima en un tiroteo...esta llegando en 3!- anuncio la enfermera de guardia en urgencias mientras corría por suministros y alertaba al banco de sangre para tener la que se necesitará de ser así.

Maura se montó la bata quirúrgica y los guantes de látex, de inmediato la ambulancia se detuvo en la entrada, los paramédicos trabajando velozmente.

\- Mujer, de unos veinte y siete , múltiples heridas de bala, ninguna ha dado en una zona vital, más ha perdido mucha sangre en la escena...-el resto de la información pasó como un borrón para Maura una vez que sus ojos se posaron en la cara familiar para ella... Jane.

En quirófano sus manos volaron sobre el cuerpo tendido en la mesa de metal para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, salvar vidas. Ya reprendería a la mujer por su estupidez más tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Realmente duermes bastante, Rizzoli. Y soy un hombre muy ocupado, como bien conoces.- eses palabras fueron lo que Jane escuchó por vez primera al recuperar la conciencia. Su mente nublada de analgésicos. Jane era feliz por ello.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace el hecho de que seas la primer persona que veo al despertar-respondió Jane con sarcasmo. Paddy lo sabía.

\- Ayer demostraste más capacidad que muchos de mis hombres, te veo con nuevos ojos, puede que dures más tiempo en el negocio de lo que pensaba...

Jane rió - Que alentador, considerando que me dejaron como un colador...y puede que este descubriendo el placer del consumo de drogas...este lugar da unas muy buenas...

\- Al menos te las arreglaste para dar el tiro de gracia a Rosseti...- Jane le observó haciendo su camino al umbral de su habitación- estaré esperando avances de la misión que te he encomendado...-el hombre salió sin más.

Jane cayó en la inconsciencia una vez más.

Para cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba en lo que supuso era su examen médico del día, ya que la habitación estaba llena de médicos mirándole expentantes.

\- Soy famosa?- carraspeó. Maura que se encontraba leyendo sus signos vitales en el monitor, dio un ligero salto, claramente sorprendida.

\- Señorita Rizzoli, como se siente?-inquirió lo más profesional posible.

Jane levantó una ceja y dándole una mirada que decía "en serio?" . Maura le devolvió el gesto con las cejas fruncidas, haciéndole saber que debía comportarse.

Jane se limitó a medio bromear con los residentes.

\- Alguna pregunta?- cuestionó Maura a sus estudiantes.

Una pequeña rubia levantó la mano. Maura le hizo el gesto a continuar.

\- Como logró atender los múltiples impactos de escopeta?

\- Lejos de usar una técnica quirúrgica, utilicé una de primeros auxilios, las hemorragias masivas lo ameritaban, de nada me servirían las costuras perfectas si mi paciente se desangraba en la mesa, así, utilice vaselina en las gasas como la usadas en las roturas de venas.

Ante el sórdido silencio. Jane hablóuna vez más.

\- Entonces si que soy un caso especial.

Maura le dio una mirada gélida - Si tener que haber sido resucitada en la mesa por más de tres ocasiones seguidas te hace sentir especial, entonces, si, eres especial, Jane Rizzoli- siseó.

Jane no tenía nada que decir a eso. Maura salió con su séquito de estudiantes tras ella.

\- Jane Clementine Rizzoli!-chilló Angela entrando estrepitosamente por la puerta, estrujando a Jane en sus brazos. Jane se gimió de dolor.

\- Má, estoy convaleciente...recuerdas?-Ángela le soltó.

\- Te he dicho que hacer una instalación de tuberías por ti sola es peligroso, a caso nunca piensas hacerme caso?-regañó su madre. Jane le miró sorprendida por un momento.- Franky me dijo que Maura se había disculpado profusamente por lo sucedido y que se haría cargo de todo.

\- Mujer inteligente ...-murmuro Jane. Ángela le miró inquisitiva-...bueno, Má, de no hacerlo, tendría una demanda en su escritorio a primera hora de mañana...o cuando lograra mover un dedo sin sentirlo en el vientre...-gimoteo haciendo un ademan extraño.

\- Bueno, Jane, no por nada tiene un doctorado...

\- En realidad son tres Doctorados...y una especialidad que estoy concluyendo ahora mismo...-complementó la castaña entrando a la habitación, esta vez sin su bata de laboratorio.

\- Dra. Isles...-habló Jane

\- Maura...-dijo Ángela .

\- Ángela, veo que le has encontrado rápidamente. Me alegro...

Ángela y Maura entraron rápidamente en una conversación muy animada, una a la que Jane no prestaba la mínima atención por no poder evitar pegar sus ojos a la curvilínea figura de la mujer de pie a un lado de su madre, sin duda disfrutaría inmensamente el trabajo que Doyle le había encomendado. Aunque primero tendría que salir de esa cama. O no, después de todo, incluso en las peliculas los enfermos consiguen a la chica, no es así?

\- Jane! Jane! ...

La mente de Jane salió de sus cavilaciones ante los gritos de su madre.

\- Si, Má?- disimuló

\- Le decía a Maura- ya ahí estaba otra vez, desde cuando su madre había comenzado a llamarle por su nombre, por lo que sabía, se habían conocido en el pasillo del hospital.- que ya que ella tan amablemente tiene un momento de su tiempo libre para prestarnos, le dejare contigo un momento en lo que voy a la cafetería ...con las prisas olvide tomar algo para pasar la noche...

Antes de que Jane pudiera decir algo, su madre ya había salido...dejándole a solas con Maura.

\- Tu madre es un encanto...

\- Mi madre es molesta...

\- Jane.-amonestó.

\- Maura?-contrarrestó la morena.

\- Si yo tuviese una madre como la tuya me sentiría la hija más afortunada del mundo...- Jane le miró confusa.

\- No soy yo la que tiene dos madres...si, con una no puedo, no quiero pensar que sería de mi con dos...- exhaló, un siseo escapó de sus labios mientras cambiaba su posiciones semi sentada en la cama a estar completamente recostada. El día se extinguía y con ello su fortaleza, a pesar de que sólo llevase un par de horas despierta.

\- Fue una tontería lo que hiciste. La próxima vez que decidas salir a jugar en el patio con los niños mayores, lleva al menos un chaleco. -reprendió. Jane suspiró cerrando los ojos por un segundo- de haber llegado unos minutos más tarde...de no haber sido yo en ese quirófano...-Jane bufó

\- Alguien tiene complejo de dios...

\- Mi taza de éxito comparada con la de mis colegas no miente...-defendió

\- En ese caso olvidas mi propia taza de supervivencia...- ahora era Maura quien se burlaba

\- Hay millones de personas afuera que han pasado por cosas peores que tu, pero es Ángela quien no se merece esto...

\- Lo dice quien al parecer no tiene suficiente atención con dos madres...-siseo Jane.

Maura se preparaba a responder cuando su teléfono sonó. Jake le estaba esperando fuera y lo había olvidado por completo. Así que tomó sus cosas y se preparó para salir.

\- Seguro es el novio perfecto...aunque me pregunto si realmente lo es?-continuó la burla

Maura frunció el ceño y luego una sonrisa adornó sus labios- Lo dice la que se la pasa mirándome y no tiene el valor para pedir una cita...- y con eso abandonó la habitación. Jane le miró con la mandíbula floja.


	8. Chapter 8

Transcurrió dos semanas antes de que incluso le permitieran ir al baño por si sola. Dos más para que le permitieran tomar una ducha...por si sola. Y una semana más para que le dieren el visto bueno y pudiera iniciar su terapia física.

\- Jane...

Jane gruñó y alejó su dedo del botón en el tablero

\- Vamos Doc ni una anciana tomaría esta velocidad en la caminadora...- se quejó- tengo dos días trabajando con usted. Mis heridas han cerrado y no he comido nada decente en meses! Comienzo a pensar que en lugar de ayudarme a recuperar me están matando lentamente...

La doctora le miró sobre sus lentes.

\- Sabe que todo el hospital le ve como un milagro?- Jane resopló.

\- La Dra Isles sólo ha hecho gracia de sus dones...

La doctora negó con la cabeza.

\- Más allá del trabajo impecable de nuestra colega, los resultados de sus análisis generales, de sangre y de triglicéridos han mostrado números alarmantes. A su cuerpo le ha estado exigiendo demasiado durante mucho tiempo. Lo mínimo que puede hacer por el es permitirle una recuperación progresiva.

\- No todos tuvimos la dicha de una cuna de oro o tenedores de plata- refutó Jane.

\- Y con todo conocimiento de causa, sé que cuando salga de este hospital sus malos hábitos volverán...por eso le pido que se mantenga en este ritmo de recuperación.

Jane resopló.

\- Maura, cuanto tiempo más vas a retener a Rizzoli en el hospital? Lleva dos meses ahí, si un caballo de carreras lo mantienes encerrado lo estropeas. Ellos sólo mejoran bajo presión.

\- Que sucede si te equivocas y se rompe?- cuestiono con amargura.

\- Entonces no valía la pena en primer lugar.

Maura rió . Paddy le miró sorprendido.

\- Tu siempre tratando a todos como peones, cuando uno cae sólo le reemplazas...- su mirada fría reflejando la de su padre. Paddy le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Te has encariñado con ella? Mucho mejor elección que aquel profesor que frecuentas...alguien así jamás encajaría en esta familia. No entiendo por que te aferras a querer una vida "normal" como me has dicho. Sabes de sobra que eso es imposible para nosotros.

\- Se muy bien lo que se espera de mi... Cuando eso suceda haré lo que deba. Disfrutare de esta paz el tiempo que me dure.

Paddy asintió.

\- Quiero a Jane fuera de ese lugar para este fin de semana, más tiempo ahí le echarás a perder... no dijo nada.- no me hagas ir yo mismo a por ella.

Maura le miro son fuego en sus ojos, a lo que Paddy pareció complacido. - por cierto, me gusta lo que has hecho con tu jardín.

Jane maldecía a el dolor muscular que le aquejaba.

\- Estúpida terapia para abuelos...-gruñía sin fijarse por donde andaba, topando con alguien frente a ella-...que demonios!? - exclamó mirando a su agresor

\- Sra. Rizzoli debe ir con más cuidado

Jane carcajeó- Oh! Esto es la cereza del pastel. No sólo tomo terapia física ora anciana, tengo que caminar por todo el hospital con mi trasero al aire, recibir sermones de mi terapeuta...nada era suficiente hasta que la gran Dra Isles me ha llamado "señora Rizzoli" ...es mágico en verdad! Disculpe su alteza, por entorpecer su andar-farfulló.

Maura observó el evidente desgaste en el estado físico de Jane, la conversación con su padre y las palabras de Jane...la vista le revolvió el estómago, no encontrando la fuerza para refutar la burla de Jane, continuó su camino.


	9. Chapter 9

Su corazón corría como loco, sus piernas ardían por el esfuerzo y sus pulmones quemaban- ...pero que bueno es estar de vuelta!- gritó Jane a los cuatro vientos cuando su paso caí al trote y luego a una parada. Korsak llegó tras ella jadeante-...pensé que habíamos acordado ir despacio...te han dado el alta hace dos días...en que estabas pensando...?

Jane le dio una gran sonrisa. - Korsak, mientras he dado cinco vueltas tu sólo has hecho una...no parece que sea lo suficientemente lento? Además necesitas estar en forma para perseguir delincuentes, siendo tan buen detective no puedes dejar ir a tu presa sólo por no darle alcance...

Korsak tomó aliento- Jane...la que se excede aquí eres tu...la Dra Isles se enojará cuando lo sepa ...- Jane resopló . Korsak y Maura habían entablado lo que parecía una amistad mientras Korsak le visitaba con frecuencia en el hospital.

\- Sólo exagera...si no me esfuerzo en moverme de seguro me quedaría tan tiesa como una tabla,en mi trabajo eso es sinónimo de inútil...quien va a contratar a un plomero que no se mueve con agilidad ..? - Jane miró a el hombre, una especie de desilusión de mostraba en su rostro y, eso le hacia sentir una especie de culpa a pesar de que sabía que a final de cuentas cada quien era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo-...bien, seré más cautelosa...- Korsak entrecerró los ojos -... Ah! Bien! Comeré verduras también!- Korsak sonrió con satisfacción- pero sólo las que no sean tan verdes...-aclaró.

-Tienes un buen ojo ahí Rizzoli , es bueno ver que el pequeño altercado no ha disminuido tus capacidades...

Jane se encontraba en el campo de tiro que se ubicaba en una de las fincas propiedad de Doyle. Paddy se encontraba a su lado.

\- Estoy ansiosa por estar en plena forma, aunque confió que será más temprano que tarde- aseguró, su mano apretando firmemente el arma larga en su mano.

\- Espero que esa confianza se demuestre también en otros ámbitos...- dijo descargando su propia arma y dejarla en la mesa de trabajo cercana para una futura práctica - se que Maura y tu están teniendo...dificultades...necesito resultados pronto Rizzoli, porque realmente no me gustaría prescindir de ti y tener que usar a alguien como Dan...

Dan, uno de los favoritos de Paddy...un magnífico mercenario...sólo tal vez un poco demasiado sádico, aunque muy poco agraciado.

Jane no mostró la más mínima emoción, en su faz, a pesar de que el hecho de siquiera imaginar a Maura en brazos de alguien más por el motivo que fuese le hervía la sangre.

Paddy le estudió por un momento, una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios - Estas aprendiendo muy rápido Rizzoli...eso me agrada...sigue así...y tal vez me gustaría que fueses un Don...- aún así Jane permaneció impasible, mirando a Doyle marchar.

Después de su práctica, Jane optó por dar uso a la piscina en la parte trasera de la pequeña mansión. Todas las propiedades de Paddy se encontraban siempre en completo mantenimiento para ser usadas en cualquier momento. Así, Jane dio rienda suelta a su tensión nadando de lado a lado. Minutos después se acercó a descansar sus brazos en el borde de la alberca.

\- Por fin te has detenido, comenzaba a pensar que estabas practicando para buscar un lugar en el equipo olímpico.- Jane observó a la rubia que descansaba en una de las tumbonas a unos pasos de donde se encontraba. Le sonrió.

\- Rosy, hace un tiempo que no te veía, a que debemos el honor? - cuestionó. Cambiar de tema últimamente era su especialidad.

\- Te estoy elogiando, Rizzoli, no actúes como si te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio. Y estoy aquí por negocios, ya lo sabes.- dio un sorbo a su bebida, una sangría.

\- Tu sabes que lo quieres, Rosy...-Jane le guiñó un ojo. Rosy rió de buena gana.

\- Cuando Maura se aburra de ti, será mejor que recuerdes que yo fui la primera en apuntarme en la lista. - Jane sonrió.

\- Hay una lista ? Vamos, no hay tantas lesbianas en este mundillo...-se mofó Jane- además, la Dra Isles esta muy lejos de mi alcance- aseguró. Jane salió del agua prácticamente de un salto. Rosy le miró sin decoro. - vayamos a trabajar, Rosy ,o ,Paddy no estará contento.

Maura les observaba desde el segundo piso de la mansión.


	10. Chapter 10

La reunión había resultado ser meramente "informativa", aunque Jane sospechaba que en el lenguaje de Doyle y sus hombres tenía un significado que ella aún no descifraba...o, quizá al ser tan obvio ella pensaba que no sería tan fácil...nada era fácil en el mundo y, menos en el que se había visto inmiscuida, desde aquella noche en que Maura Isles decidiera entrar en el Dirty Robert. Doyle estaba probando la lealtad de su gente, más ahora que varios altercados y aparentes fugas de información se estaban suscitando. La pregunta era, quien era tan tonto para traicionar a la familia? . O quizá, quien fuese no tenía la menor intención de huir, si no, todo lo contrario...

\- Pensando en tu nueva amiga, Rosy...?

Jane dejó de vagar en sus pensamientos, mirando a su alrededor la sala ya se encontraba casi vacía, nadie pensaría que hasta hace unos momentos el lugar contenía a más de cincuenta personas, todos, altos mandos en la organización. Rosy fue de las primeras en volvió su atención a Maura. La mujer no parecía la misma, sus ojos normalmente cálidos mostraban un frío glaciar. Jane supuso que tener que atender estos "eventos" en vez de estar en el hospital le molestaba lo suficiente como para dejar caer su usual aspecto amigable.

\- La verdad es, no le había visto en un tiempo...-Jane pensó por un momento buscando una palabra para describir a la rubia, y, decir "es una buena persona" no le parecía correcto, no en alguien que como Don hacia de todo menos cosas precisamente "buenas".- ella ha sido tolerante conmigo, en su mayoría...

\- Quizá tolerante no sería la mejor palabra que usar, esa mujer no presta interés en nada que no le convenga. No es buena para ti... Jane

Jane sonrió - Es curioso que esas palabras vengan de ti. - por un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Maura se encontró sin palabras, una vez más- ya sabes, muchos, incluyendo tu padre, encuentran al señor Amstrong no apto para su puesto- las manos de Maura formaron puños a su costado- podrías hacerlo, mejor...-sus palabras en un volumen que sólo ella y Maura podían escuchar.

\- Al menos no es cobarde...-refutó la castaña,recobrando su voz. Jane acercó su rostro a ella por unos segundos, nunca sus ojos dejando los miel frente a ella

\- Yo podría hacerlo mejor y, lo sabes, quizá el cobarde aquí es alguien más...-Jane dio marcha atrás- no soy el tipo de persona que se entromete en las relaciones, así, la decisión no es mía...cierto? - canturreo, alejando se de la sala con la cabeza en alto.

Maura le miró con un ligero rubor en su rostro. Los pocos presentes no se perdieron el intercambio, menos aún cuando por primera vez eran testigos de la Reina de los muertos mostrando emociones.

Maura había pasado la semana entera intentando en vano borrar de su mente su encuentro con Jane.

\- Hnnn...Maura...yo...-gimoteo Jake sobre ella. Maura sospecha que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Como quisiera que ella también lo estuviera...le envidiaba.

Tras el acto sexual, Maura se quedó mirando al techo pulcro de su habitación y es que nunca había sido capaz de tener intimidad con Jake en la habitación del mismo, sus ansias por limpiar siempre cualquier superficie le mantenían con la cabeza y el cuerpo en constante estrés y no en el hombre frente a ella.

\- Jake...-comenzó - ya no puedo continuar con nuestra relación...al menos, no sexual, podremos ser amigos y colegas, pero después de esta noche, la mayor intimidad que podríamos tener será la de dos amigos.

Dijo las palabras con perfecta entonación, y claridad. Como siempre lo hacia.

Jake que estaba por caer dormido, abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó y aún desnudo salió de la cama. Miró a Maura en shock.

\- Maura, estamos muy bien juntos, ambos somos médicos y nos entendemos perfectamente no sólo en el quirófano, si no, en la cama también!-verbalizó frenético.

Maura asintió- Eres un buen médico Jake, no tan bueno y meticuloso como lo soy pero aún así, eres bueno en tu trabajo, pero temo decirte que después de los primeros momentos que pasamos juntos en el coito, no he sido capaz de llegar al orgasmo, y quise darte la oportunidad, pero, no me satisfaces sexualmente. Lo mejor será retomar nuestra amistad y compañerismo. - afirmó.

Jake no supo si reír, llorar o gritar. Maura era brutalmente honesta, no tenía defensa alguna y su ego estaba más allá de herido.

Jake abandonó la casa de Maura esa misma noche, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Maura cambio las sábanas y durmió placenteramente esa noche.

Jane observaba el vecindario donde vivía, no era lo peor de Boston, pero estaba muy lejos de uno decente. Después pensó en su madre y sus hermanos. Pensó en lo que había hecho hasta ahora y el tremendo esfuerzo y tiempo que le llevaría salir de su situación. Después pensó en Maura, esa mujer le atrajo desde el segundo en que sus ojos se posaron en ella. Pensó en Paddy. Y por una vez comenzó a pensar en lo que ella querría.

Ella quería a Maura. Quería una vida más cómoda para su madre. Quería más de lo que tenía.

Su vista fue a la furgoneta que utilizaba su padre para el trabajo. Sonrió.

\- Cobarde...-gruñó. Luego frunció el ceño. Maura le había llamado así varias veces.- ...yo no soy como él...-siseo- ...nunca seré como él- se dijo a si misma.

Tomó el teléfono en su mano y marco el número que comenzaba a ser familiar.

\- Lo haré. No más juegos de niños. - dijo.

Paddy sonrió ampliamente en el otro lado de la línea.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura no había visto a Jane en más de una semana, sus observadores volvían una y otra vez con la misma respuesta "nadie le ha visto", no en el Dirty Robert, no en su casa, no con su madre...era como si Jane hubiese desaparecido...y el único que ella conocía con esa habilidad , era su padre. Por un momento pensó en comunicarse con el, pero, lo consideró mejor, si Jane quería jugar a las escondidas, no sería ella quien le sacara de su escondite. Se negaba a hacerlo. No lo haría. El teléfono dio tres tonos...

-... Maura? - la voz de su padre sonó a través de la línea telefónica.

\- ... Padre...-respondió insegura. Y ella no era insegura. El silencio se prolongó .

\- Te devolveré a Jane en cuanto pueda.- aseguró. La línea se cortó. Y Maura respiró con alivio.

Jane miró a Doyle. Doyle se rió.

\- Parece que has hecho avances incluso con mi hija, por un momento pensé que no lograrías nada. - se burló.

\- Maura no es un juego para mi, Paddy. Nunca lo fue. Y si esa mujer increíble en algún momento me da la oportunidad de estar con ella, la tomaré.- Doyle borró la sonrisa de su rostro.- y cuando eso suceda, te quiero lejos de nosotras, la familia será una cosa, pero nuestra relación será otra muy distinta.-aseveró Jane. Paddy le observó con hielo en su mirada. Jane no pestañeó.

\- No esperes privilegios por estar con Maura. Y serás responsable con tu vida por lo que le suceda a ella. Y sobre todo, será mejor que le hagas feliz o nunca sabrás que te a golpeado, Rizzoli.

\- Eso será lo mínimo que podrá esperar de mi, señor.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada en el otro, como sellando un acuerdo tácito.

\- Veo que la decisión de otorgarte el control de la zona de Boston es la correcta. - se dieron un apretón de manos- desde hoy serás el Don de Boston. Quiero que me presentes a tu equipo de trabajo esta misma noche.

\- Asi será, señor. - afirmó Jane. Paddy asintió a su hombre situado en la puerta del Vip del bar donde estaban esperando a uno de sus comerciantes. El hombre en la puerta asintió y dio paso a un hombre joven bien vestido con portafolio en mano.

Doyle le indicó que se sentara.

\- Tommy, como ha ido el negocio? - Doyle como en la mayoría de estos lugares era socio mayoritario o propietario de los mismos.

\- Ha marchado excelente- tendió el portafolio. Doyle lo abrió dando un vistazo a el dinero y otorgando el maletín a otro de sus hombres en la sala. - sin embargo, nuestros clientes están solicitando más...variedad en nuestros espectáculos...- Doyle frunció el ceño. Jane observaba el intercambio. En este tiempo a lado de Paddy había aprendido a manejar los negocios de la familia y, no se perdía un sólo detalle de ello.

\- No manejamos prostitutas, Tommy, esta familia sólo ofrece protección a quienes trabajan en nuestro territorio, no nos ensuciamos las manos a menos que nos ataquen. - enfatizó.- queda claro?

\- Yo comprendo, señor...pero...- Ante la insistencia del hombre, Jane había notado que la mandíbula de Paddy se había tensado y, no era buena señal.

\- Que hay de ofrecer un espectáculo estiló cabaret? - sugirió Jane- podría no sólo mantener a nuestros clientes satisfechos, sino, que incluso podría aumentar los fondos. Después de todo, las féminas siempre son buenas para dar vida a un lugar.

\- No me interesa hacer más dinero, Rizzoli, pero ya que tu estarás al frente de esta zona como nuevo Don de Boston, dejare que hagas tu trabajo y será mejor que no estropees.

Tommy se sorprendió ante la noticia. Doyle jamás había otorgado el control de Boston a nadie.

Jane sólo asintió, Doyle se puso en pie y salió por la puerta. Sólo quedaron Jane y Tommy.

\- Muy bien, Tommy, ya escuchaste al jefe, hablemos de negocios.

A los tres días siguientes, los miembros de la familia se habían reunido, Doyle había presentado a el recién nombrado Don de Boston, creando una ligera conmoción entre los asistentes y atrayendo hacia Jena más atención de la que a ella le gustaría.

Cuando los anuncios y planes se habían discutido en la reunión, Jane se acercó a la zona de aperitivos.

\- Que me recomienda probar, Dra Isles?-ronroneo al ponerse a un costado de la castaña. Maura le obervó. Jane había cambiado sus pantalones de trabajo y tenis por ropa formal y zapatos negros lustrosos.

\- Un cambio de imagen sin duda ya no. - Dijo entre dientes. Jane sonrió.

\- Te gusta?

\- Soy de las personas que cree, que si bien las ropas que utilizamos nos sirven para encajar en nuestro medio social, también soy de las que sabe que la ropa no hace a la persona.

Jane, comenzó a colmar su plato de pequeños bocadillos. - Los probare todos, es mejor que conformarse con uno sólo.

\- Cantidad no implica calidad.

\- La vida merece ser experimentada y tomar de ella lo que nos brinda- Jane recorrió el cuerpo de Maura descaradamente con la mirada.

\- Es una lástima que no todo este ahí para ser tomado. -refutó la castaña antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia un grupo de personas en el centro del salón. Jane sonrió.

\- Aún así podría robarlo...-murmuro Jane para si misma, mientras se deleitaba de la vista que la falda de Maura le regalaba.


	12. Chapter 12

Maura hacia una cuenta mental acerca de hace cuanto tiempo conocía a Jane Rizzoli.

\- Tres meses y una semana...-murmuro para si misma, luego, exhaló. Sólo 97 días y el pensamiento sobre la morena ya le atormentaba a cada minuto del día y las noches...sobre todo bajo el manto de la noche, cuando...

\- Dra. Isles...- la voz de Jane le sobresaltó. La mujer que estaba invadiendo su mente, se encontraba de pie en el umbral del consultorio de la clínica del hospital. Daba la su suerte, que justo esta semana era su turno en rotación para cubrir las consultas. Y ahora ese azar le enviaba a Jane Rizzoli hasta la pequeña clínica del hospital.

Decir que Jane fue gratamente sorprendida al encontrar a la castaña en aquel rincón del hospital sería poco decir. Antes de atravesar el umbral Jane ajustó ligeramente las mangas de su elegante ropa de vestir y, cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- Practicará usted el examen general?- inquirió, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

Maura observó. Jane solía vestir con jeans, playeras, tenis,zapatos y alguna que otra blusa ocasional; pero, ahora vestía totalmente formal, como la mayoría de las mujeres de oficina, excepto por la ausencia obvia de las le observó divertida.

\- Algo esta mal, doctora?- Jane se había quitado la parte superior de su conjunto elegante para dejarle sólo en una blusa de seda color rojo, que acompañaba su traje negro. Maura deslizó su vista ligeramente hacia donde la morena había deshecho un par de botones superiores, prohibiendo a su mente fantasear con lo que se encontraría más abajo, apretó su agarre en la tabla de formulario de formato estándar para los pacientes, y, miró a los ojos café frente a ella.

\- Esa y otras preguntas son las que "el médico" en turno hace a un paciente y, no al contrario... Jane. - respondió en total control y profesional mientras rellenaba los datos en la tabla. Después quitó el estetoscopio que colgaba prácticamente en su cuello y procedió al examen. Jane arqueo una ceja.

\- Pensé que me llamarías como al resto de mis colegas y no por mi nombre...- Jane sabía que a todos ellos se refería por su apellido, jamás por el nombre.

Maura continuó impasible.

\- El respeto es algo que se gana, Jane.- respondió. Jane sólo sonrió.

\- Tiene usted razón , Dra Isles, sin embargo, se necesita de confianza para llamar a alguien por su nombre en vez de su apellido, y eso yo sólo lo hago con amigos...es usted mi amiga, Dra Isles? No quisiera cruzar una línea, aunque por mi parte le considero una. - Jane pronunció cada palabra en un tono que podría llamarse profesional, pero su expresión facial decía que estaba más allá de divertida con la conversación. Maura colocó el estetoscopio en su pecho, escuchando el corazón.

\- Su ritmo cardíaco parece alterado...es algo común?-inquirió Maura como si Jane no hubiese dicho nada antes.

\- Me temo, Dra Isles, que el factor común en la aceleración de mi ritmo cardíaco lo causa una sola persona...entenderá que no es algo que pueda controlar...el corazón suele mandarse sólo...

Maura frunció el ceño- Eso no es sano, debe evitar los encuentros con dicha persona, podría traer problemas cardiacos a futuro...- aseguró en tono profesional.

Jane sonrió. Maura de retiró para terminar de llenar la información en la tabla. No se percató de la presencia de Jane a centímetros suyo hasta que le tuvo arrinconada en una pared del diminuto lugar.

\- No me importa si me causas un infarto, o la larga seas la causa de mi muerte - Jane acercó su rostro hasta rozar la nariz de Maura con la suya- moriría feliz siempre que sea a causa tuya, Maura Isles...- sus manos contra la pared inmovilizaron a la castaña frente a ella.

Maura se sorprendió y enfureció a la par, más aún cuando los brazos de la morena le cortaron el paso haciendo su escape infructuoso- Jane...-su arrebato verbal fue silenciado por los labios de Jane cubriendo los suyos, ahogando cualquier protesta por tales atrevimientos.

El beso fue brusco y áspero debido a la fuerza de atracción entre ambas, sus emociones reprimidas saliendo a flote, pero cuando sus bocas profundizaron con la otra, se volvió lento, cálido y excitante. Sus cuerpos vibrantes en el placer del anhelado contacto antes negado.

\- Tendrías una cita conmigo? - murmuro Jane sobre los labios rojos que ansiaba seguir de gustando.

\- Te has tomado tu tiempo...-respondió Maura antes de ser ella quien atrajera a Jane por otro beso...

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

\- No puedo creer que te tomara tanto tiempo invitarme a una cita...-comentó Maura, mirando su reflejo en el espejo brumoso en el baño, su cabello aún húmedo por la ducha. Jane se detuvo tras ella, una toalla blanca le cubría aún. La morena le sonrió a la castaña, encontrando su reflejo en el espejo.

\- Tengo que admitir, me intimidabas un poco...- Maura rió ligeramente.

\- Hay algo que no me hace creerte...no de la mujer que se ha ganado a mi padre en tan poco tiempo, dudo ser yo la más intimidante...-respondió Maura. Jane rió y volvió a la repisa en el muro del baño para tomar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse. Maura continuaba aplicando su maquillaje.

\- Maura, tu forma de vestir, de mover, de hablar...incluso de las cosas más mundanas...es de tanta clase y muestras tanta inteligencia en cada palabra que...eres intimidante, cielo...mucho. - remató con una sonrisa, arreglando el cuello de su camisa. - y eso me encanta...fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti...- Maura termino el trabajo en sus labios y asintió satisfecha. Jane se acercó a ella una vez más, sus manos atrayendo sus cuerpos juntos.- aunque pensándolo bien...-hizo a un lado el cabello castaño, besó la piel al descubierto. Maura soltó una risita- quizá tu cuerpo tuvo un poco que ver en ello también...-murmuro en su oído.

\- Jane...-regañó la castaña.

\- Si...?- susurró con sus labios sobre la piel cremosa a su alcance...sus manos tratando de colarse por los botones del vestido de verano de Maura...

\- Tenemos que ir al trabajo...es tarde ya...- detuvo las manos ansiosas que recorrían su abdomen. Jane se quejó, pero se retiró al instante.

\- Me debes...-le dijo con seriedad, cerrando los botones de su propia blusa. Maura se volvió a darle un ligero beso en los labios.

\- Nos vemos más tarde...- y se alejó contoneando sus caderas. Jane se le quedo mirando.

\- Mmmm, sin duda espero con impaciencia...-dijo en la soledad del baño antes de salir también.

Jane observó el grupo de strippers que se movían al son de la música, agitando sus cuerpos desnudos. Un par de ellas le lanzaron besos y guiños. Jane sonrió internamente antes de volver su atención al hombre viejo que tenía cuatro chicas con los pechos descubiertos a sus costados.

\- Rizzoli, ya sabe que invita la casa, todas son mercancía nueva...-dijo el viejo sonriente. Las chicas a su lado rieron, sus pechos saltando un poco ante la vibración de sus risas. Jane declinó cortésmente.

\- Prefiero no mezclar negocios con placer, pero, quizá alguno de mis chicos estaría complacido en tomar su oferta para cuando termine su turno de labores.- ofreció Jane. El viejo rió.

\- Ya escucharon señoritas, no se les requiere aquí, vayan a trabajar!-exclamo a las cuatro chicas que se acomodaron el bikini y se pusieron en marcha. El viejo palmeo el trasero de la rubia que tenía a su derecha- tu no Sherry...- se lamió los labios- tu espera por mi en el Vip...-la rubia asintió. El viejo no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta perderle de vista. - ese coño será un festín.

Jane observó al hombre que por décadas se ha negado a trabajar con la Familia, a simple vista no parecería uno de los mayores contrabandistas del mercado, con sus cabellos plateados y lentes de fondo de botella,y sus ropas de cualquier hijo de vecino. Pero aquí estaba, manejando uno de los mayores clubs de Boston, el último que aún estaba fuera del dominio de Doyle, su capital no era nada comparado con la Familia, sin embargo, sus mercenarios eran de tomar en cuenta. Por años ambos bandos se han evitado, pero Jane tenía la firme creencia de que el viejo sentado frente a ella debía ser parte de la Familia.

\- No lo dudo Señor, no lo dudo...-afirmó Jane. - tiene usted un gusto exquisito, todo lo que un cliente busca usted lo tiene ...- Sonrió complacido el hombre-...bueno, casi todo...-concluyó la morena, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre se esfumara. Miró a Jane de arriba ha abajo.

\- Y supongo que tu vienes a dármelo?- se burló. - había escuchado que Paddy retiraba su mano de Boston y dejaba a alguien a cargo, cuando te vi en la puerta y pasear por el lugar como si nada, sabía que eras tu a quien Paddy había dejado jugar con los chicos grandes...-se rió.- tienes agallas...pero no vengas a ofrecer la tierra prometida cuando no es tuya para dar.

Jane obtuvo de la bolsa interior de su gabardina corta, un par de fotografías instantáneas, las tendió sobre la mesa para que el viejo les viera. El hombre no se molestó siquiera en darles un vistazo, sólo frunció el ceño.

\- Piensas amenazarme? - hizo la pregunta con burla y reproche. Jane se acomodó en su asiento dejando su espalda reposar completamente en el respaldo acolchado.

\- Tal cosa vulgar para con quien pretendo entablar una amistad duradera y fraternal?- cuestionó irónica.- por quien me tomas, Billy? - sonrió- es una oferta de amistad...sólo observa...

Billy entrecerró los ojos hacia Jane antes de bajar la vista hacia el par de imágenes en la mesa, en el sólo vistazo, su compostura se rompió, la angustia y el brillo en sus ojos no se hizo esperar, tomó las fotos entre sus manos temblorosas.

\- ... Bill...mi...-tartamudeó, mirando a Jane por respuestas.

Jane sonrió complacida al obtener la respuesta emocional que buscaba. - Asi es, Billy...es tu hijo. El único hijo que tuvieres con tu difunta esposa Margaret, a quien cierto grupo delictivo le llevara de tu lado ya hace más de cinco años, y a quienes has pagado incontables sumas de dinero por mantenerle con vida...

-...tu...-su voz se tornó áspera, el odio en sus ojos.

Jane rió- No es lo que piensas Billy...yo le he salvado, creo que sería bueno que sepas agradecerlo...más aún cuando estoy dispuesta a dejar que seas tu quien cobre venganza, tengo a esos hombre en un almacén esperando su castigo...y tu hijo será devuelto a ti sano y salvo una vez que decidas que trabajar en Familia es lo mejor para ti...-concluyo sonriente mientras sus guardaespaldas abrían dos maletines sobre la mesa, uno cargado de efectivo y el otro portando documentos. Jane le tiene lo una pluma.

Maura observaba el tablero de operaciones. Un tablero de operaciones muy saturado. Suspirando introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

\- Dudo que mirarlo fijamente logre que salgas de aquí temprano.- Shannon una nueva enfermera en el área de urgencias se le acercó.

\- No lo mal entienda...- la doctora observó de reojo a la joven enfermera- ...mi preocupación no es mi horario de salida, si no, la falta de tiempo para atender a una mayor cantidad de pacientes, es una lástima que el cuerpo humano aún siendo tan fascinante y perfecto, no logre mantenerse activo de manera permanente...- Maura suspiró una vez más - ...con su permiso...-dijo antes de retirarse hacia quirófano.

Shannon le miró boquiabierta.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Casi media noche, decidió llamar a Maura, con suerte ya se encontraría en casa.

\- ...su llamada será transferida...-como lo supuso, Maura no estaba en casa.- Chris, da vuelta, vayamos al hospital.

Al ingresar, la luz blanca que alumbraba el lugar le destello un poco, pero con paso firme se dirigió a la recepción. Dos jóvenes recepcionistas se encontraban ahí, le dieron la bienvenida.

\- En que podemos ayudarle?- inquirió una, mientras su compañera continuaba computando datos en el equipo tras el mostrador.

\- Sería capaz de informar a mi sobre la ubicación de la Dra Isles? Se que ya habrá terminado su turno, y he intentado con su móvil pero sin respuesta.-explicó Jane.

\- Y ustedes?- dudo la joven.

\- Soy Jane Rizzoli, su novia. - Jane observó la ligera sorpresa en sus rostros y sonrió a ellas. Si, Maura Isles tenía una novia y no era nadie más que ella.

\- ...por supuesto...la Dra. Isles concluyó sus operación ...-reviso el ordenador frente a ella-...hace dos horas...quizá se encuentre en su oficina, aún no ha bajado y firmado su salida...

\- Se lo agradezco...-observó su pequeña tarjeta de presentación con su nombre- ...Mary.- la pequeña chica se ruborizo un poco más. Su compañera sonrió ante la timidez de su amiga.

Jane caminó hasta el ascensor, pulso el botón del cuarto piso y saludo a todos a su paso.

Ya en el piso adecuado se dirigió a la oficina de cuando se disponía a tocar a la puerta, esta se abrió, develando una joven mujer ataviada en uniforme de enfermera.

\- Disculpe...-se excusó pasando junto a Jane.

\- Pase...-murmuro Jane dándole espacio para salir. - Hey, Maur, como estuvo el día?-inquirió felizmente a su novia, nada más entrar. - cerró la puerta tras de si.

Maura se encontraba en su escritorio, aparentemente revisando unos documentos, Jane supuso que eran en parte los traídos por aquella enfermera.

Maura levantó la vista y sonrió al instante de ver a Jane.

\- Estoy por terminar. Como ha sido para ti?- inquirió volviendo su vista a los archivos.

Jane tomó asiento en el sofá largo que se encontraba en la oficina.

\- Ha marchado muy bien. Billy ha firmado hoy, he hecho la revisión semanal y todo parece ir según lo acordado - Maura frunció el ceño, nunca nada "iba según lo acordado", no en ese mundo - antes de que digas nada, estoy tomando mis precauciones.- aseguro.

\- Aún así, quizá deberías rolar a los hombres, dejarlos que se acostumbren a su entorno siempre hace que tiendan a malversar las cosas. - Jane arqueo una ceja.- que?

\- Esta es Maura Doyle tratando de tomar un papel en la Familia? - inquirió con diversión. Maura frunció el ceño.

\- No, esta es "Maura Isles cuidando a su mujer", porque, su mujer no sabe evitar riesgos y hace uso de su cuerpo como si fuese fácil de reemplazar por uno nuevo y ya esta.-asevero.

\- Oh vamos, Maur!- se quejó, como lo haría un niño pequeño reprendido- desde aquel altercado en los muelles y un par de moretones no ha ocurrido nada y lo sabes.

Maura entrecerró los ojos.

\- Bien, aquellos cortes no fueron bonitos, pero hubieras visto la lluvia de cuchillos que aquel chino sacó de la manga...Tom, término perdiendo parte de su oreja, tu misma lo viste.

Y así era, Tom había perdido la parte inferior de la oreja, por fortuna no le afectó más allá de haber perdido su nuevo arete.

\- Si, pero yo no estoy saliendo con Tom. - Jane ya no tuvo argumento.

\- ... Mmm...linda enfermera la tuya...-nada como cambiar de tema para evadir verdades.-no le había visto, es nueva?

\- No estoy segura, la verdad es que, yo tampoco le había visto hasta hoy.-garabateó su firma en un par de hojas.- estoy lista para ir.- apagó su PC y su lámpara de escritorio.

\- Bueno, al menos es agradable a la vista, quizá debería implementar una especie de sección femenina en la organización...-divagaba. Maura rió.

\- Y lo llamarías, "Escuadrón Rizzoli"?- continuó Maura.

\- Sería genial! - dijo Jane emocionada, ya fraguando la idea en su cabeza.

\- Pues lamento decepcionarte, eso sólo te daría poca credibilidad en la Familia...-rió. Jane bufó mientras seguía a Maura por el pasillo y hacia el ascensor.

\- Siempre puedo convertirlo en una especie de servicio de escorts...seguro más de uno en la organización lo agradecería...-canturreo Jane. Maura oprimió en botón de descenso.

\- Ni lo sueñes...- sentenció a castaña. Y entones ambas comenzaron a reír ante semejantes ocurrencias.

\- Paddy, tu piensas que nuestra hija es feliz?- inquirió Constance, de pie junto a su primer amor.

Paddy observó el perfil de la única mujer que le robase el corazón y le diera la fuerza de enfrentar a su difunto padre.

\- Si me hubieses hecho esa pregunta hace un par de meses o años, tendría que responder que "No", Maura no era feliz, pero el día de hoy, puedo asegurar que nuestra hija, aún con sus dudas respecto a nosotros y todo lo que implica ser mi hija, es feliz. - aseguró el hombre.

Constance le observó inquisitiva. Doyle le dio una sonrisa complicada.

\- No me mires así, es la verdad, y bien sabes que no estaba complacido con ello, la familia es lo primero.

\- Y que ha cambiado en su vida para que ahora asegures eso?-inquirió intrigada.

\- Jane Rizzoli ha pasado. Esa chica es como un vendaval. Ha hecho que Billy de su brazo a torcer y en el proceso no ha derramado una sola gota de sangre para ello. Maura tiene suerte de tenerle, por una vez ha hecho la elección correcta de pareja.- su voz estaba teñida de orgullo.

\- Si ha complacido tus expectativas quizá deba estar preocupada por la seguridad de mi hija...-dijo casi con temor en la voz.

\- No le imagines como un sicario sin conciencia, deberías conocerle, es realmente peculiar, quizá ella consiga lo que yo no.- Constance le miró sorprendida.

\- Maura no ha respondido una sola de mis llamadas...

\- Entonces no le preguntes si le apetece verte, teniéndote de pie frente a ella no tendrá lugar para esconderse.

Constance suspiró.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Asi que...básicamente vas a quitarle el corazón, el pulmón y las tripas ...pero no es una autopsia..?- dijo Jane dudosa.

\- En realidad ese término esta mal empleado, el término correcto es necropsia...

Maura continuo divagando sobre la etimología de las palabras y el uso incorrecto de las mismas. Jane se limitó a asentir cuando lo viera pertinente y disfrutar de las divagaciones de su castaña.

\- Hemos llegado...te desearía suerte, pero se que no la necesitas porque eres un genio con bisturí.- Jane aparcó el auto junto a la entrada del hospital, exclusiva para el personal.

\- Jane, en la cirugía y la medicina...

\- ..."no hay nada en lo que este involucrado el azar, el éxito o el fracaso depende de la preparación del cirujano" ...lo sé, Maur, lo sé, es simplemente un decir. - Maura suspiró.

\- Lo sé, Jane, es sólo que las maneras incorrectas me molestan...- Jane rió. Maura frunció el ceño. Jane carcajeó.

\- No veo que es tan divertido, Jane. -señaló secamente con un filo peligroso en su tono y Jane supo que debía parar de reír o dormiría con el perro y, no tenían uno...

\- No es nada malo, es sólo que - controló los espasmos de su risa hasta el punto de calmarse por completo- ...bueno, es que te ves tan linda cuando divagas...y entonces me pregunte a quien de tus padres te pareces más y bueno...-rió un poco- no pude evitar pensar en tu padre haciendo cualquier gesto cerca de "lindo" - explicó sonriente- aunque el tratar de imaginarlo ...-Jane se rió hasta las lágrimas y Maura no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

\- Rizzoli -gruñó Paddy para llamar su atención. Jane levantó la mirada del "desastre" frente a ella y se acercó al patriarca de la familia.

\- Señor...- Paddy observó una vez más las decenas de cuerpos descuartizados en el jardín; después miró el reloj en su muñeca.

\- Que opinas? - Inquirió. Aunque en su mente sólo estaba la llegada de su esposa y lo puntual que sería para presenciar este desastre.

\- Considerando que son nuestros hombres los que adornan el jardín de Don Rick, que, curiosamente cuida de la frontera con el territorio de la Familia DeVito, tendría que decir que tiene la mayor pinta de ser una declaración de guerra...-dijo sin pausa. Paddy arqueo una ceja.

\- Que es lo que no te hace estar tan segura? - inquirió. Jane sonrió de medio lado, ni siquiera mirando a Paddy.

\- Que es demasiado obvio... - Paddy sonrió y después soltó una carcajada. Jane y más de uno le miraron sorprendidos. Paddy le palmeo la espalda como si de felicitar a un cachorro se tratase.

\- En ese caso, te lo encargo, Rizzoli, no le falles a la familia...- y así se retiró. Jane exhaló, metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón de vestir que usaba hoy en negro y se acercó a Don Rick, que aún parecía blanco como el papel.

\- Que es lo que no nos estas contando, Rick- el hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos, que aún se encontraba en su ropa de dormir, se notaba visiblemente pálido y nervioso, extraño en verdad, considerando que llevaba varios años en el negocio. Jane observó a su equipo de "limpiadores" trabajando en la escena, y no pudo evitar pensar en que cuando los Doyle le encomendarían la tarea de "limpiar" los desastres, se la viviría haciendo lo que aquel grupo de muchachos. En vez, tiene una trabajo un poco menos desagradable. Miró a Rick, que parecía mirar al vacío. Jane exhaló, le tomo por el brazo y lo llevo dentro de su enorme sala-comedor, lejos de ojos y oídos curiosos. - sabes que si no lo dices Paddy no dudara en utilizar métodos menos "civilizados" para obtener lo que necesita de ti- el hombre se limitó a abrir y cerrar la boca, pero ni una palabra salió de ella. Jane llevó su vista hacia el reloj en su muñeca he hizo una mueca ante la hora.- vamos Rick, no tengo toda la noche, a diferencia de algunos, yo tengo una dama esperando en casa- todos sabían que Rick había perdido a su esposa debido a que este tenía una especial predilección por mantener relaciones extra maritales, así que la enorme casa era sólo para el y sus amigas ocasionales. Sin una reacción del hombre, Jane se fue hacia la chimenea que ardía ferozmente, y fue en ese momento que logro distinguir entre las llamas el brillo característico del oro...sin dudarlo se deshizo de su saco y lo utilizó para cubrir su mano y sacar la joya del fuego. En un parpadeo tenía en sus manos nada más y nada menos que el anillo de la familia en sus manos, el anillo que Paddy les entregaba a todos los "Don" en la familia. Anillo idéntico que Jane utilizaba en su propio dedo anular en su mano derecha. Jane rechinó los dientes. - así que al final te has vendido al enemigo!? - exclamó- esas palabras hicieron que Rick por primera vez en la noche le mirase a los ojos.

\- ...me lo ha quitado el monstruo antes de irse...- al momento siguiente se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

Jane no consiguió más del hombre y al parecer no lo haría en un futuro próximo tampoco, ya que el psiquiatra y neurocirujanos que le atendieron le confirmaron que su estado era uno "catatonico" quizá, irreversible, casi les pareció un milagro que le hubiese hablado y mantenido en pie por tanto.

Los acontecimientos recientes mantuvieron la mente de Jane divagando en su propio mundo, no se enteró ni como llego a casa hasta que sus sentidos se impregnaron con el aroma tan propio de Maura en el lugar, su mente y cuerpo se relajaron al instante.

La luz de la cocina era la única luz en el interior encendida. Y Jane sabía lo que eso significaba... suspiró resignada ante el inminente regaño de su mujer por llegar tarde a casa.

\- ...antes de que me digas nada...sé que es tar...-sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios hambrientos de la mujer en sus brazos, que le llevo a chocar su espalda contra la pared de la habitación...

\- ...no me interesa dialogar...ahora -decía Maura entre besos- ...planeo que me compenses ...por ello...toda la noche...- Jane sonrió contra sus labios y le llevo más cerca.

\- ...tus deseos son órdenes...

La pareja fue despertada horas después por el continuo sonido del timbre...

\- ...Hnnn - gimoteo Jane- el timbre volvió a sonar...-hoy viene Cecile? - enterrando su rostro en la cabellera castaña.

Habían pasado la noche en la sala, y seguramente sentirían las repercusiones de ello en el día. Pero ahora, el timbre era el primer problema a resolver.

\- ... Maur...-se quejó Jane...

\- Ni lo pienses...ya bastante me debes después de ser yo quien terminara de cabeza en aquella postura...-murmuro Maura con los ojos aún cerrados. Jane se separó de su calor, gruñendo abrió la puerta con los ojos aún medio cerrados, y la verdad era que poco le importará que la vieja rechoncha Cecile le viese sólo con una camisa arrugada.

\- Oh...- pronuncio la mujer castaña extrañamente familiar en la entrada. - quiero pensar que tu eres Jane Rizzoli...la mujer que sale con mi hija...Maura.

Jane simplemente habría preferido abrirle la puerta muy desnuda, a una Cecile que quizá moriría en el acto, sin duda sería mil veces mejor que lo que acababa de ocurrir.


End file.
